Talk:Rose Granger-Weasley
Hair colour What colour is roses hair or dont we know? Its ginger. :Now we know that's right. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:12, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Rose and Scorpius I love the thought of Rose and Scorpius togather, but then again i loved Draco and Hermione as well. :) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.208.233.123 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Personally i never liked Draco and Hermione together, but i do love the idea of Rose and Scorpius. (Thatweasleygalxox (talk) 19:48, September 1, 2015 (UTC)) I don't like Dramione but even less so do I like the idea of Scorose. God that would be horrible. Saga essenstein (talk) 04:03, February 7, 2016 (UTC)sagaessenstein What is it? What color are Rose's eyes and what is her middle name?HallieryElizabeth 02:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It's never been revealed. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'd like to think her full name was Rose Hermione Weasley, though this is only my opinion.Dante91 00.46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Same. Her full name should be Rose Hermione Weasley, but her eyes are icy blue. Personally, I don't think that Hermione is the type to name here daughter after herself so it could be something like Nymphadora or Ginevra. As for her Eyes, Jk. Rowling has said that both her and Hugo have blue eyes. Thatweasleygalxox (talk) 20:24, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I think her eye colour to be brown but im not sure. House? It says that Rose's house is Gryffindor but I thought that was never confirmed... Iluvgracie129 04:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 :You're right; it was never stated which house Rose was sorted into. I'll change that. Oread 04:55, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::It was announced that she was a ravenclaw as was scorpius 19th september 2011 06:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Jodie :::And your source for that is? 07:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Scorpius was in Slytherin... :::Jk Rowling has only said what houses James Sirius and Teddy Lupin are in James in Gryffindor (no suprise there) and Teddy in Hufflepuff. Personally I feel both Rose and Scorpius would be in Gryffindor along with Albus. Thatweasleygalxox (talk) 13:51, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Actually, with the release of the Cursed Child, Rose was sorted into Gryffindor and Scorpius is a Slytherin with Albus Rumors There have been many rumors between fans and others that Rose is sorted into Ravenclaw, despite the Weasley's always being in Gryffindor, which is foreshadowed by Ron's, "Thank God you inherited your mother's brains," statement, not to mention the fact that Hermione admitted that the Sorting Hat seriously considered putting her into Ravenclaw, despite being put into Gryffindor in the end. Also many fans would say that by Ron's comment to Rose telling her not to get to friendly with Scorpius, He might be pushing them closer together, even though Hermione may counter the opinion by telling him not to turn them against each other. But knowing how teenagers are, many find that J.K. Rowling is trying to foreshadow that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy may become an item during their time at Hogwarts, despite their Parents rivalry during their school years. Both of these have yet to be confirmed as far as I know, but I just thought it'd be nice to have it up. --XxHermionesTwinxX 23:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Source of name? Is there any other Rose from whom this child's name comes from? It does seem the author had a penchant for flowers: Rose, Lily, Fleur, Susan (Bones), Petunia, Pansy, Fanged Geraniums starting the War of the Roses... Or I wonder if there was a beloved pet named Rose since Hugo was the name of a dog that played Fang while Deathly Hallows was being written.Skintigh 15:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Notice how JK Rowling went for a Ron and Hermione then Rose and Hugo. Is it just me that noticed that? Thatweasleygalxox (talk) 17:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Rose W. Can this second name really be cannon? JKR, whose word is law according to the policy, doesn´t list it on her family tree, while she lists "James Sirius", "Albus Severus" and "Lily Luna". We should keep it in the BTS section.--Rodolphus 10:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :It is on a picture from the upcoming movie, the movies are the second highest tier of canon. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 14:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are. But the highest tier of canon (JKR via her family tree) says she doesn´t have a middle name. This should make the film name non-cannon.--Rodolphus 15:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, she never gave the middle names of anyone else either, but that doesn't mean they don't have middle names. Besides, I think J.K. would have a say in what Rose's middle names was, since she created the character.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) She listed James Sirius, Lily Luna, Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion with their full names. This indicates Rose and the other children don´t have middle names.--Rodolphus 08:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No. An omisson is not a statement. The "w" is canon according to the policy of the wiki. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 11:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Am I the only one to find the "W" a tad speculative? In the presented image, I cannot ''clearly see the "Weasley" part. It seems like a piece of clothing covering the last part of the trunk. But maybe that's just me. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC)´ It´s not only you. I can only read R. W. We. And by the way, where is the image from? --Rodolphus 13:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I looked at the image a long time. I found the image right next to Hugo, so I concluded that it has to be Rose's. The clothing is Hugo's clothes.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 14:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The image of Hugo seems to support my claim. The trunk seems only to bear "R.W.". The "other W" seems to be Hugo's hand. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry guys. I noticed that the initials were the same place as Ron's were in Philosopher's Stone after finally watching it again. Really stupid on my part. Sorry again.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) W What is W a short of in Rose Weasley's name??? ---Danniesen 12 June 2010 21:51 Hello my name is Tom , need Info ? just wanted to say that this sites is realy special and I'm Glad that i found it I've gotten exposed to quite a lot of info here and just wanted to give my 3 cents. I'm about to write a great article for this forum about and I'll publish it as soon as i complete it. If anybody need some support about it, please message me. Thank you. By The Way : If you got problems with other stuff , you should read this article here: It's a good thing. ;) Cheers rose/scorp can scorpius and rose even be together? Aren't they like 4th cousins or something through the black family? I am so confused. Someone explain! I really hope they arnet too closely related! :Well, Harry and Ginny are third cousins and they are married, so yes, it is possible, I guess.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''Send an owl!]]) 22:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::They are? How does that work? Who are Harry and Ginny related through? Howitoughttobe (talk) 22:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::This comes from the assumption that Harry's paternal grandmother is Dorea Black, who was a first cousin of Cedrella Black, the paternal grandmother of the Weasley children. It's unknown as of now whether or not Dorea was Harry's grandmother. If she was, then that would make Harry and Ginny third cousins. The Wikia Editor (talk), 3:59, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::It's only wrong for 1st cousins to date and marry in the muggle world where as in the Wizard world it's more normal because Sirius Blacks parents were first cousins. So yes Scorpius and Rose could be together. Thatweasleygalxox (talk) 17:18, September 1, 2015 (UTC) very helpful Great info Thanks for posting! Rose 1 . Are Scorpius and Rose togheter ? ( becose there is nothing about it in the book ) 2 . Ugly Picuture . What about : Now seriously , that girl is ok , but not that beautiful as Rose should be .--Roselyn 13:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :There no no canonical information on the lives of the children beyond what is presented in the epilogue. Anything saying that Rose and Scorpius Malfoy get together is fanon. Please sign your posts. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Ugly She is Ron and Hermione daughter she can't be ugly ! Excuse me but her infobox photo is very ugly . What about : :The image we currently have is of the actress we know is playing Rose, in costume. We can't have any other images but the canonical ones, as that would be in breach of the canon policy. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) just a random question...but... I've been thinking Rose would do well in Ravenclaw, but also well in Gryffindor. So what do people think? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? First of all, please sign your name (just type Dement0r 19:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC)) Second, I think that because she has Hermione's genes, she might be smart enough to make it into Ravenclaw. But because she also has Ron's genes, I would think that she'd end up in Gryffindor. Just a thought. Besides, it doesn't mention anything on which house Rose ended up in. Dement0r 19:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Middle name? Wherefrom do we know that the middle name is Jane as mentioned in the article? Harry granger 18:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Physical Appearance Where is the evidence that Rose's eyes are blue? Her appearance was never described in the epilogue 18:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) It is derived from her looks in the movie. Chanpuruuu (talk) 23:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rose's hair and eye colour Okay, so I see on the page she has (apparently) red hair and blue eyes. First of all, where is this information gotten from? Is this canon, or simply made up material? Even if it is from the movies, due to the controversy over the material, shouldn't it simply be removed? Secondly, if this was made up, (or even if it's canon) it is completely illogical. Ron has blue eyes, and Hermione has brown. Blue eyes are a recessive trait (generally speaking, as eye color is decided by multiple genes) to both green and brown. Hermione's mother is stated to have green eyes, which means her father's had to have been brown. Ron's mother had brown eyes and his father had blue. Thus, Rose's most likely eye colors, in order from most likely to least likely, are brown, green, and blue. Blue eyes would be possible, but the chances of them are very, very low. Hazel/green eyes, which neither of the parents have, are actually more likely. Now, red hair is also a recessive gene. Hermione, most likely, does not carry it, which means Rose would probably have brown hair. Not red. Even if Hermione DID carry the gene, Rose would still most likely have brown hair. I apologise for sounding like a complete nerd, but do you get my point? Also, I have read the canon policy and it says that anything that appears in the movies, if not actually contradicted in the books or a so-called higher source,is canon. (For example, in the movie, Harry has blue eyes, but anyone who has read the books knows that they are green.) Would genetics not be considered a higher source? Because this is highly debatable, wouldn't it be better to simply leave her appearance blank? 22:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Jo never told us which hair colour and eye colour Rose has. That are the colours of the actress, so it is debatable if it should be mentioned. 18:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree that it should be removed. It sort of bugs me that everyone draws Rose and Hugo with red hair and blue eyes because it is not very likely. But not impossible. My mum has dark brown hair and brown eyes and my dad has blonde hair and blue eyes. I ended up with medium brown hair and brown eyes, while my sister ended up with blonde hair and blue eyes which means she only got the recessive traits. However, my grandpa (my mum's dad) has blue eyes so that could explain why my sister got them since mum carries the gene too. Sorry for talking about my family, I just used it as an example to support my opinion on what colours Rose and Hugo should have. Well, I've seen that it's part of this wiki's policy to use the film appearance in the biography unless the book contradicts this, but I still don't think that Rose's bio should say "She inherited her father's red hair and blue eyes" since it is not official. I rather think it should be changed to "in the film version she has red hair and blue eyes but in the book her appearance is not described" so that people don't get the wrong idea. Same with Hugo. I know that people love gingers which is probably why they look that way in the films and in fanart but they should get some from Hermione too, I think it would be pretty if Rose had auburn hair and blue-green eyes while Hugo had red hair and brown eyes, but that's just my opinion. And they could still carry on Hermione's genes to their own kids since sometimes the genes skip a generation but show up again in the next. Their kids should have freckles though since that is a dominant trait. Also, who said Hermione's mum has green eyes? I've never heard that. Chanpuruuu (talk) 21:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC) eyes her eye color is brown, is it not? 01:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Isnt Rose a Full-Blood bcuz Ron and Hermione are 2 wizards. :If you mean pure-blood, definitely not, because her mother is a muggle-born. Harry Potter I edited this page to show Harry as being Rose's uncle by marriage as I believe listing him as her uncle implies that they are related and this is confusing as they are not blood relations. This was later deleted by another user who said that an uncle by marriage is the same thing as an uncle. What do people think? Should Harry be listed as her uncle or her uncle by marriage? Howitoughttobe (talk) 23:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Surname We do not know what Rose's surname is. We know that Hermione kept her surname after marrying (the information in the blue box should be changed to reflect this) so it is as likely that she is a Granger as a Weasley, or that she is a Weasley-Granger, or a Granger-Weasley. The information and title should be changed to reflect this ambiguity. Rosie Sourbut (talk) 18:51, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Changing the header is a problem. Will you only use the Christian name? Or put all possibilities in it. That's much too long. Most parents give their children the name of the father when the mother didn't take it. Double names are not common in Great Britain. That you can have in Spain or America etc. I think it would be better to assume that they got the surname of their father. Granger is not so well known that this name could be a real choice. - So same answer as on the talk page of Hugo Weasley. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:33, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Can Hermione's surname in the family section of Rose's information box at least be changed to reflect the change that has been made to Hermione's page? Rosie Sourbut (talk) 11:08, July 13, 2014 (UTC) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:40, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I personally think that both Rose and Hugo were Weasleys. It's more common, as far as I know, for the children to get the father's name than the mother's, and personally I feel like a double-barrel surname would be unlikely. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ###UPDATE for Cursed Child: It's been confirmed her surname is Granger-Weasley. I've updated the main page. :Trent ford (talk) 06:30, June 1, 2016 (UTC) trent_ford ::Now it would interest me what is with her brother Hugo? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:14, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Whilw it's almost certainly Granger-Weasley I would suggest we wait the couple dsys to get a clear reference. Just my 2 pence. --Ironyak1 (talk) 07:19, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Seems somebody has already changed. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:22, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: It's a fair guess and we'll know for sure soon enough so not a big deal IMO.--Ironyak1 (talk) 07:28, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Why is Rose potrayed by a black girl in the thumbnail? Book versus Play Info Now that Pottermore has released new pictures of the characters as they will be portrayed in the Cursed Child, a lot of information is obviously being changed on here. My concern is with the infoboxes of the children which have been changed to suit their appearance in the play instead of their appearance in the books or other canon. Wouldn't it be easier to keep the infoboxes with details from the book, such as eye colour, hair colour, skin colour, and then add a new section called The Cursed Child to every page detailing the changes? Otherwise it isn't going to add up. I am talking mainly in regard to Rose's page. I support her portrayal in the play, but changing her infobox to suit the one actress doesn't add up. There is two different explanations for her hair colour but her eye and skin colour have been changed to the play version but shouldn't we just keep the infoboxes for every character as they were described in the books and add the details from the play to it's own section before it starts getting overcomplicated? Otherwise, we might as well change Hermione's too and then Ron's hair colour to the way it is in the play and it starts to get too complicated. Just like we don't put Harry's eyes as blue just because Daniel had blue eyes, we shouldn't change Rose's appearance to the appearance of Cherelle. : I made the same comment on Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, but unless there is physical description provided in the book, we have two different interpretations of the same character that are at the same level of canon. This is a new issue, so any thoughts on how best to resolve this (first portrayed as, most recent portrayal, both portrayals with (film) or (play) afterwards, other ideas?) are welcome. In short, there is no right answer, we'll just need to find a consensus on how to proceed. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:03, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you for your reply. I have a thought about how to resolve the issue. I think the best way forward would be to keep the infoboxes as close to book canon as possible, which includes leaving them blank or with N/A written in until it is considered without a doubt to be canon. Leaving the latest picture is fine, but changing things like appearance just to suit the latest actor is making things overcomplicated and people will keep changing them and we will go back and forth. In the case of Rose, if both her parents were in canon both white, then it stands to reason she and Hugo would be too. So I think it's best to leave things blank if we can't definitely prove or explain the appearance of a character in canon. --EmilyMills22 (talk) 20:19, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Since all characters have their film portrayal as main picture on their profile, I personally find that the current picture from The Cursed Child should be removed and replaced with at least a screenshot of Rose from The Deathly Hallows. LilyOfTheMoon (talk) 20:53, June 1, 2016 (UTC)LilyOfTheMoon :::Just for context the current image for Hermione Granger was voted in previously, so no changes there will be kept until a new vote is taken. But it, and those for Ron, Harry, & Ginny too could be changed to match the actors & actresses from the play. :::As a general rule, book information is highest canon but lower levels of canon can be used to fill in details that aren't provided. While I don't think the general suggestion that only book canon be used (and left blank if unspecified) will work for the site, I could see facts where there is a disagreement in sources of the same level of canon are left blank with a note for editors that there is not clarity from the sources. :::Taking for example Rose's eye color: Not given in the books, blue in the films, brown in the play = not specified in the infobox with a comment that the known sources conflict. Differences would be noted in the Behind the scenes section. ::: That seems to be a workable solution to me - other suggestions? --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:43, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::User:Lady Junky has made a point that a reference to Rose's hair color might he found in the writing JKR did for the 2014 Quidditch World Cup final. The exact quote is "Rose, who appears to have inherited her father's unfortunate hair, and Hugo, who has his mother's bushy locks" I asked Lady Junky some questions about how this could be interpreted as it appears to be missing a key word (colour) to be definitive. Other thoughts on this reference being from a canon source higher than the play portrayal? --Ironyak1 (talk) 07:23, June 2, 2016 (UTC) If my memory is right, red hair was considered a sign of witchcraft and bad temper by Muggles in the past.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:50, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I think changing the pictures of Ron, Harry & Ginny (and those to follow) to those of the play will bring way too much confusion, and simply will not work. The way the characters look in the film is the way the characters were presented to the world for the first time. The majority of the people who have seen the movies see Harry/Ron/Hermione as Daniel/Rupert/Emma, the same for every other character out of the movie. Also take the people who only watch the movies into consideration. Replacing the images of Daniel, Rupert and Emma to those of the play will probably displease a lot of people. I think creating a separate The Cursed Child section on the character's page would work better, like how it's now done on the page of Rose.LilyOfTheMoon (talk) 09:07, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :All good points and a likely explanation why we're already seeing some back and forth edits over the images. It sounds like you would favor a "first portrayed as" approach so that the actors from the films are used for the characters seen so far, but images for the actors in the play would be used for new characters (like perhaps the new Headmaster of Hogwarts)? I'm trying to summarize different ideas as this discussion will likely lead to a site-wide vote and a new policy so that it's done the same for all articles. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 09:57, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Of course when new characters are introduced in the play a picture of the actor/actress playing that character should be used at the top. Because it how the character is introduced to us for the first time like with the movies.LilyOfTheMoon (talk) 10:23, June 2, 2016 (UTC) : I agree. Keep the picture with the actor who played them first and the infoboxes to suit them if there is nothing in canon from J K Rowling herself. All Cursed Child info should either go in Behind the Scenes or under it's own title, detailing the changes. : I have always interpreted the quote, "Rose, who appears to have inherited her father's unfortunate hair" to mean she had red hair. Since we know she had her mother's hair texture, the quote cannot refer to anything else. I cannot think of anything which explains her eye colour, but logically, she should have her father's blue eyes. As for her skin colour, her parents have canonically both light skin so it logically stands to reason that their children should both have light skin too. Therefore, I think both Rose and Hugo's pages should stay as they were originally until we have a definitive proof their eye colour for example has to be changed because it was confirmed by J K Rowling herself. --EmilyMills22 (talk) 10:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::For the quote, perhaps Rita was saying that Rose had a mop of shaggy unkempt hair like Ron's, which is the unfortunate part, not the color? While I agree thst "red hair" is the more likely interpretation, my point is that it's not the only one possible and that the meaning is not clearly stated. I also agree that it's good to look forward to the future productions of the play and the recasting of characters in thinking about solutions. As for skin tone, there was much discussion based on the book canon at Talk:Hermione Granger but a solution to the infobox details wasn't figured out. There is also the point that for Hermione, JKR doesn't feel the book canon conflicts with a black Hermione, so Rose's skin tone isn't clearly determined either.Twitter @jk_rowling --Ironyak1 (talk) 10:34, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: But doesn't shaggy and unkempt hair count as hair texture? And we know Rose has her mother's hair texture. But I agree people have different interpretations. The thing is, JKR doesn't feel book canon conflicts with a white Hermione either so I think we should keep the infoboxes as they were portrayed in the original adaptation before we start overcomplicating the infoboxes. Since Hermione is described as having a white face in the PoA, I would say that is pretty conclusive. But again, Jo could change her mind! But Jo also didn't have a problem with blue eyed Daniel being cast even though the fact Harry had green eyes is a big deal. I think in book canon in terms of continuity, Hermione had light skin becuase that was how she was once described and therefore Rose and Hugo do too. Until Jo definitively confirms in writing that she is changing it, I don't think the casting and therefore, Jo's approval is good enough. Let's say if in a couple of years, another adaptation is made, and Rose is cast with a green eyed actress with Jo's approval, would we then add another line to point that out? It would be simpler and less complicated to keep the infoboxes as they were before The Cursed Child with details of the new conflicting interpretations under Behind the Scenes. We should only change the picture to one from The Cursed Child and put information in the infoboxes from the Cursed Child if it is the first time they have been portrayed. Then when Jo confirms without a doubt the character in canon has a different eye colour, or skin colour, then we change them. --EmilyMills22 (talk) 10:56, June 2, 2016 (UTC) As we're starting to have the same discussion on a couple pages, and we have some good suggestions for possible solutions, I would recommend we move the discussion here: Forum:Character_Images_and_Infoboxes. Feel free to copy over your ideas there. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 15:01, June 2, 2016 (UTC)